


Оружие свободы

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:Оружие свободыАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 161 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Коннор(RK800), Гэвин РидКатегория:дженЖанр:юморРейтинг:GРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оружие свободы"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246





	Оружие свободы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Оружие свободы  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 161 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор(RK800), Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оружие свободы"

Мирная революция отгремела около трех месяцев назад. Департамент гудел как улей. Народу не хватало, зато хватало беспорядков на улице. Бесконечные вызовы слились в единую красно-синюю полосу мигалок. И когда участок был готов захлебнуться в рутине, на работу вернулись андроиды. Естественно, в штат они зачислялись как полноценные работники. Жить стало намного легче, тем более андроиды пахали практически без отдыха, несмотря на то, что рабочий день и для них был регламентирован. Последним в участок вернулся Коннор, как детектив и как куратор от Иерихона. И конечно Рид не смог пройти мимо молча.

– Только поглядите, – едко ухмыльнулся он, оглядывая Коннора. – Наша умная революционная сковородка вернулась. Как там на баррикадах, Коннор?

Коннор ухмыльнулся не менее едко.

– Знаешь, Гэвин, в одном из старых мультфильмов была одна очень мудрая фраза: «Сковородка – оружие свободы». Если ты забыл силу приложения моей пластиковой руки к твоей мягкой шее, то я всегда готов напомнить.

Коннор поправил галстук, улыбнулся опешившему Риду и направился в кабинет к Фаулеру.


End file.
